Thy Blood Blue
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: Bears life seems wonderful, but something in the real world is causing trouble. Not The World, something even more dangerouse, ones own past.
1. Shattered

Chris-Redfield26: Hey, this is a story I thought up of after I watched the whole .hack//sign series. This is my first .Hack//Sign fanfiction because, lets admit it, the show is complicated and I wanted to watch the whole series before I wrote anything. So, if anyone finds any faults or wants to to stop writing because frankly, you think I suck, you should tell me before I get even more embarressed. LOL. Well, Read and Review please.  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Title: Thy Blood Blue  
  
Overview: This is a story based on Bear. From what I've seen in the anime he seems to be a nice guy in "The World". But what about outside? Maybe he isnt the carefree, happy guy we witness. Things have been going on at home, things that seem out of place. Mimiru may be able to help, but thats only if she finds out first.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One, Welcome  
  
Bear smiled, his sleek brown hair waving a bit in the fake wind as he sat down. His sword made a soft clanging sound as it hit his armor. Resting one of his storng hands upon the rock he sighed.  
  
' Its weird. I sit here on this rock in a hot area, yet I cant feel a thing.'  
  
He had always wondered how Tsukasa could deal with living in "The World" for as long as he has been. He says he can feel pain, can smell the flowers, and do so many things they couldnt. When they were fighting monsters in a dungeon, could he feel pain then? Bear couldnt imagine fighting a monster, then feeling the pain as the monster slammed its giant hand upon his body. Was that how Tsukasa felt though?  
  
Closing his eyes Bear yawned. Life seemed to be getting less and less exciting in "The World". Maybe it was because of how much stronger he had become since he began playing.  
  
" Hi Bear!"  
  
With a jump Bear spun around, sword ready. Sighing, he half glared, half smiled at Mimiru. She giggled and placed her heavy blade across her shoulders, staring up at him.  
  
" Whats wrong Bear, you seem more jumpy then normal."  
  
Shaking his head he smiled. " Nothing Mimiru, you just started me. Not many people sneak up behind me and yell in my ear."  
  
Chuckling she turned away, looking down the hill at the small bunch of trees resting there. " Its not just today." She mumbled. " Lately, you've been acting out of it. Even B.T. has noticed. Is something going on?"  
  
He was taken a back. Slowly, Bear took a step back, but shook his head and stopped. He couldnt, wouldnt let her notice anything.  
  
" Dont worry." Bear mumbled with a smile. " Nothing's wrong. Up for a dungeon adventure today? I heard of a place filled with alot of treasure."  
  
She jumped up and stared at him happily. Chuckling, he rubbed her head and gated out back to town, waiting for her arrival so they could go.  
  
~*~  
  
Taking off the helmet Bear grinned. Mimiru seemed to be getting better, she seemed alot more focused then she had when he first met her a while back. How he remembered that.  
  
( Bear grinned as a young girl appeared at the gate, her large eyes searching around confused and curiouse. Walking over to her he held out his hand.  
  
" Welcome, my name is Bear. I'm guessing your new." He smiled warmly.  
  
The girl stared up at him, then smiled, her large eyes looking over at him. Quickly she grasped his hand into her smaller one.  
  
" My name is Mimiru, and yes, I'm new. Thank you." )  
  
Sighing he stood up, brushing away any dust from his shirt. Pushing away stray peices of brown hair he walked out of the old computer room, his blue eyes searching the halls of the mansion. Slipping out a pack of cigarretes he shoved one into his mouth, lighting it up and taking a breath.  
  
" You really need to kick the habit old man."  
  
Looking up surprised Bear almost let the cigarette slip out of his mouth. Standing there was his son, glaringat him with the same blue eyes.  
  
Regaining his composure Bear leaned against the wall and smiled. " Hello Kio, welcome home."  
  
" Dont give me that crap old man, where is it?" Kio snapped.  
  
" Where is what?"  
  
" You know what old man, the money, where is it?"  
  
Bear sighed. " I told you I am not giving you any money. Your an adult Kio, you have to learn to make your own money, you have to learn to be responsible."  
  
Withen a second Kio grabbed Bear by the shirt collor, pulling him toward his face. " Part of mothers money is mine old man, MINE! That money was given to me at the funeral, and I want it NOW!"  
  
Bear lightly pushed away his sons hands, but to no avail, Kio only held on tighter.  
  
" No Kio." Bear mumbled. " Your mother would have wanted me to give you the money when you were responsible enough, and your not. I'm your father, and that money was given to me to give to you when you are ready. Now, please, I must go."  
  
Grasping him tighter Kio clenched his teeth. Before Bear could do anything he was sent to the ground. Holding his hand to his nose he wiped away the blood.  
  
Kio hissed at him. " Now old man, give it to me now."  
  
" No."  
  
Kio turned away and grabbed an item from the desk. Standing up Bear launched for it, but a bit too late. The picture frame smashed to the ground, glass spraying everywhere.  
  
" See you tomorrow." Kio growled, walking out.  
  
Picking up the small picture frame he gazed a it sadly. A woman, a man, a son, and three little girls stared back up at him smiling and laughing.  
  
" Kara, Joice, Miriki, Kio..." Bear let a small sob out. " Cressida."  
  
Holding the picture to his chest he stood, walking over the broken shards toward his room. He didnt even notice the glass cutting into his bare feet, and if he had, he didnt really care.  
  
** Chris-Redfield26: Well, thats chapter one. I know from the series, i guess his wife is alive, and i dont remember if it said anything about him having any other kids, but remember, its a fanfiction. ^_^ Plus, its adds more drama, and we all love drama. Soon Mimiru will come, so you dont have to worry much about that. Well, Review please! ** 


	2. Movie Clips

** Chris-Redfield26- Well hello everyone, this is chapter 2! I dont have all that much to say so... well... REVIEW! Yayness. **  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mimiru sighed and rested her chin onto her hands. Cool breeze blew by, stinging her computerized eyes. Yawning, the young heavy blade stood up and stratched. Nothing exciting was going on and no one seemed to be on.  
  
' And where is Bear?'  
  
She, like everyone else, had noticed Bears' odd behavior. He seemed more quiet, out of place, It had been going on for some time now, even if Bear didnt want to admit it. The scary thing was that even B.T. seemed concerned with the blademaster.  
  
" Whats the matter?"  
  
Looking behind her Mimiru smiled. There stood Tsukasa, his violet eyes starring back at her. The boy held his staff tightly in his right hand, seemingly afraid to let it go. As usual he watched her shyly, and it seemed that he would turn and run away at any given moment.  
  
" Nothing, why?"  
  
" You seem tense."  
  
She hadnt realized it, but now that he mentioned it her muscles were tensed up. Maybe it was stress, or just worry, whatever it was she didnt know. With a long sigh she stepped over to him, lifting her heavy blade ober her shoulder.  
  
" I guess..." Another sigh. " I guess there is something wrong. Its about Bear."  
  
He looked up at her curiously. " Bear?"  
  
With a nod she smiled again. " But I'm sure its nothing to worry about! Bear would have told us if anything was wrong."  
  
He nodded and sat down in the grass, glancing up at the sky. Sitting beside him Mimiru tucked in her legs indian style, placing her sword next to her. Tsukasa looked over at her, then curled his legs up to him chest, clutching them tightly.  
  
" Well isnt this cute."  
  
With a growl Mimiru looked up. Just a few feet away stood the owner of the annoying voice, his long green bangs falling past his shoulder. With a grin he hopped over, a high "boing" coming out of his throat. Eyes wide, Tsukasa jumped up, clutching his staff tighter.  
  
" Whats wrong?" Sora pouted. " Scared of little old me?"  
  
Getting up Mimiru stomped over to Sora. " Would you just go away, Tsukasa and I would like to be alone!"  
  
Sora grinned. " You, and who?"  
  
Spinning around Mimiru yelled out in frusteration. Tsukasa had gated out. Turning back around she grabbed Sora by one of his long bangs and tugged hard.  
  
" Ow!" Sora whinned. " Let go."  
  
" How dare you intrude! Your so rude Sora!"  
  
Yanking his bang out from her grasp he giggled. " Aw, really? I never knew that! You learn knew things everyday!"  
  
Clenching her fists she turned away from him and began walking, only to run into someone else and falling to the ground. Sora chuckled and looked down at her, grinning widely.  
  
" You ok Mimiru?" Bear asked.  
  
" Bear!" Jumping to her feet Mimiru clung onto the surprised man.  
  
" Whoa!" He laughed, putting his arms around her in a light hug, finally freeing himself of her grasp. " Whats the matter?"  
  
She smiled and looked up at him. " You havnt been on in a while, I was starting to worry!"  
  
With a grin Bear waved it off. " No biggy, just been working a bit lately, nothing to worry about."  
  
Nodding Mimiru turned back, holding her blade. Sora just smiled, winked, and bounced up into a nearby tree.  
  
" Come on slowpoke, wanna play?" He taunted.  
  
" Ignore him." Bear sighed. " Lets just go to a dungeon, ok? I heard about some new treasure they just added."  
  
He knew that would get her, and just like last time, it did. She beamed and got ready to go. Sighing again, Bear looked up at the fake sky. Maybe now he could relaxe, even for a moment.  
  
** **  
  
B.T looked up at Krim, the long arm balancing his spear on one arm in shear bordom. They had been walking in silence for what felt like hours, both becoming a bit more unsettled by the minute.It was like a game though, who could stand it the most. B.T. had had enough though, she was getting more nervouse and annoyed, and something had been itching at her mind.  
  
" Krim." She mumbled, her voice low. " Have you seen, Bear lately?"  
  
He looked over at her, his golden eyes searching for something, but not quite finding it. " A bit, why?"  
  
" Well..." She hated to admit it, but she was worried for the man. They had grown close, almost a big brother little sister bond. Though she herself would never br cought dead saying that outload. " He seems a bit odd of late. Out of it. Maybe there is something wrong."  
  
He seemed to think about this for a moment, staring up at the sky, his spear now across his shoulders allowing his arms to rest upon them. " Yeah, your right. but I'm sure everything is fine." He cracked a smile. " Maybe its his mid-life crises."  
  
She shook her head, a smile forming on her lips. Somehow though, she had this gut feeling it wasnt that.  
  
** **  
  
Bear stood and walked to the cornor of his large room, shutting the drapes. Cool wind that once blew into the dark space now ceased, warming the man up a bit. Stretching his arms over his head he stepped past the borken frame, only giving it a seconds glace. Shutting the rest of the drapes he closed his eyes, mind going blank for a moment.  
  
Slowly he stepped over his clothes from the morning, picking up a small black tape from his movie case. The slightly heavy box felt odd in his hands, not because of the weight itself, but the weight inside. Slipping it into the VCR he sat down on the bed, pulling up the blankets to his waist and grabbing the remote. Almost instantly the room was filled with artificial light radiating from the T.V. screen.  
  
It was a home movie. The holder of the camera glided carefully into the house, a bit newer looking then the one he was currently in, but the same house non the less. The holder seemed to chuckle, a males voice. Slowly it crept up behind an unsuspecting woman, a hand reaching out and grabbing her shoulder. With a squeal she spun around, and giggled. The man seemed to laugh as well, the two embracing before he set off again.  
  
The holder paused, hearing something. Just as slowly and stealthly as before he slipped into a small room where two very young children, the boy no older then six, and the girl no older then three, played a small game. The girl watched enthusiastically as the boy beat another villien, that is until she was grabbed and picked up. Giggling the holder tickled her, the little boy running up and grabbing his legs laughing. Putting the little one down he walked out.  
  
A boy sat, about fourteen or fifteen, reading a comic. Slipping into the shadows the man walked up behind him, grabbing the magazine from his grasp. With a growl the boy leapt, trying to take it away. The camera dropped and went off.  
  
Turning off the power Bear layed down, grabbing the heavy blankets and drapping them over him. Holding the pillow he stared at his mirror, perched on his bed top. A pale face stared back, eyes dull and emotionless. Closing those blank eyes he sighed, a single tear falling as he fell into a restless slumber.  
  
*** Chris Redfield26: chappy 2. * Looks at reviews* -_-' Very little... darnit. Well as the very few fans that i have know, i love sad stories, so i hope this chapter was good. ( I'm hoping you like angst as well, cause if not, what are you doing here!) Please review, i need at least a few more... ^_^ Have a nice day! *** 


	3. Finding You Out

*** Chris-Redfield26: Hello everyone, tis the season to put out chapters! Im very excited people, because my mum (whom I havnt seen in how many years?) Sent me a gift today! To bad it was totally worthless and she probably found it in someones trashcan, but hey, its the thought that counts. *burns the gifts in the backround, cept for the $50 gift card for the wilton mall* ^_^ Well, here is the next chapter everyone! ***  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He knw there was something up, just as everyone else did, of course he wasnt about to say anything. The great Sora told no one of his feelings, unless he was very chipper. Of course when that happened EVERYONE knew about it. He smiled, leaning back on the stump of a fake tree, his red eyes glistening with happiness.  
  
" Something is going on with you Bear." The twin blade mumbled to no one imperticular. " And I'm going to find out. This could be... fun!"  
  
Standing he stretched, bringing his lenghthy arms over his head. With a cheerful sigh, he logged out.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Darkness filled his vision. With a soft smile the boy took off the helmet and looked around. Yep, still in his room. No one had disturbed him. He stood, placing the helmet gently on the table and brushed away brown starnds of hair that fell infront of his eyes. Swiftly he made his way out to the hall, walking down the steep stairs toward the outside door.  
  
" Where are you going?" A voice called from behind him.  
  
" Out." The boy mumbled before shutting the door.  
  
Warm rays from the hot sun beat down on him. He brought his hands over his eyes, sheilding himself from the bright light. How long has it been since he was outside? Three, four days? His parents told him it was bad for him to stay inside for so long, but they did nothing to stop him. If he was in his room then he wasnt disturbing anyone, so everyone was happy. They were probably trying to figure out what he was doing going out doors.  
  
Slowly he stepped off his porch, shoving his pale hands into his jean pockets. Head bowed dwon, he made his way onto the sidewalk. The boy walked, counting the cracks in the rough tone as he went. He didnt need to look up to know where he was going, he knew it as if there was a map in his head.  
  
' He writes books, Bear... Bear writes.'  
  
A small smile crept up onto the boys face. Dispite was everyone said about him, he was anything but stupid. A little silly, but wasnt all young children. No, not silly in the real world, but The World. In the real world, he was a puppet, but he didnt mind. The body did as it was told, eat, sleep, and all the basics, but the mind was in a whole nother reality. The World.  
  
The puppet walked, completely aware of his surroundings. Soon he had reached his destination, the library.  
  
' Time to figure you out, old Bear.'  
  
*** ***  
  
Bear gave a soft sigh, placing his blade down. The monster gave a high howl before falling to the ground, leaving a nice peice of armor in return. Picking it up, Bear turned and smiled at his companion.  
  
" Nice Bear, is it worth anything?" Mimiru asked.  
  
" I dont know." He smiled. " Here, you keep it."  
  
The heavy blade grinned and grabbed the armor. " Thanks Bear! Your the best."  
  
With a smile he turned away from her, taking out the sprite ocarina. Before either of them blinked they were out of the dungeon.  
  
" Come on, lets head back to Mac Anu." He more or less suggested.  
  
Mimiru nodded and gated out, as well as Bear.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
" Thank you." Mimiru smiled, taking the money. Bear grinned at her from a few feet away, leaning on a post. Running over to him she handed half the moeny to the blademaster.  
  
" I really dont need this Mimiru." Bear mumbled, holding the money.  
  
" Take it." She ordered.  
  
Bear held up his hands in a mock surrender. With a small giggle she turned around, only to see a wavemaster heading toward them. It was not Tsukasa though, no, another man. Looking back she spotted bear cringe for a moment, his grip on his sword tighten.  
  
" Whos that?" she mumbled.  
  
The wavemaster walked by her, momentarily stopping next to Bear and whispering something she couldnt quiet hear. Bear cringed again, looking away. With a grin the wavemaster took off.  
  
" Bear?" Mimiru looked up at him curiously. " Who was that, what did he say."  
  
The older man stared down at her for a moment, making her very uncomfortable. finally he gave his usual warm smile. " Nothing that concerns you Mimiru, dont worry about it."  
  
It did worry her though, and she was going to find out what was going on, soon enough.  
  
*** ***  
  
With a small grunt bear stood up, placing the helmet gently back in its holster.  
  
' You have been warned old man. Im going to get that money, one way or another. You better watch your back.'  
  
His words still echoed in his mind. Closing his eyes Bear walked over to the window, looking out. Cool breeze blew into his face as he stared out to the city.  
  
' You better watch your back.'  
  
*** ***  
  
The boy smiled as he stared at the book infront of him. Flipping it up side down he looked at the back cover.  
  
' Bear Ikaro.'  
  
He had a name, now all he had to do was find this " Bear Ikaro".  
  
' Be ready old man, I'm on my way.'  
  
With a smile he shoved the book into his jacket, slepping out of the library unnoticed.  
  
*** Chris-Redfield26: Heh, sorry it took so long. Well, hope you liked it. Its also the season to give out reviews, so, review! LOL. See ya! And Merry Christmas!!!! *** 


	4. Opened Doors

*** Chris-Redfield26: Wow, alot of people like this story, alot more then I expected. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This IS my first .Hack//Sign story so I was a bit nervouse. But I think I will continue with this story. I was thinking of shutting it down, but I decided not to. This project should keep me entertained, at least for a little while. ^_^ Now, I will proceed to write this fanfic as I listen to Gravitation music. How do I do it! LOL. ***  
  
Chapter 4  
  
His parents couldnt figure it out. The puppet, their son, slowly walked through the front door, his head bowed down and hair covering his eyes. They watched as he walked by them, grabbing a plate of food before marching upstairs silently. It was a rarity to see the young boy out of his room, non the less outside. He was back though, so they had nothing to worry about.  
  
Eyes pale, the boy made his way to his bedroom. Darkness welcomed him as he stepped in, shutting the door behind him.  
  
' Now, time to do some reading.'  
  
Climbing onto his bed he made himself comfortable, slipping the books out of his pocket and opening it up. A small bit of light shined onto his face, causing him to scowl. Standing, the boy walked toward the window, closing the drapes all the way.  
  
Fianlly in the darkness he called home, the boy curled up to his blankets and began to read.  
  
***  
  
Bear smiled as he stuck his head slightly out the cars window. Cool breeze blew into his face, blowing his hair behind him. It was a beautiful day to just go out and take a drive.  
  
A nice tune drifted into his ears as he parked his car, climbing out and shoving his hands into his pockets. Looking to his right he spotted a young man, playing a guitar on the street cornor. The man, barely even in his twenties, sat on a small stole, one leg propped up to hold the guitar. His hands gently pulled the strings, soft music lifting up from it. With a smile Bear walked over, watching the young man with bright eyes.  
  
" Your good." He commented as the man finished.  
  
The man looked up at him, green eyes twinkling. With a grin he stood and looked down at his guitar case. A few dollar bills and some coins lay at the bottom of the case, showing what may be ten or twenty dollars.  
  
" Thank you." The man said kindly. " Im saving it."  
  
Bear watched him closly as he bent down, picking up the money and shoving it into his pockets. Gently he plaed the guitar in its case, picking it up just as gently.  
  
He couldnt help but ask. " For what?"  
  
" Collage." The man mumbled. " We dont have enough money, but Dad says if I work hard enough we could earn the money."  
  
Warmth filled his heart as he watched the kid. ' This is a good man.'  
  
" Here." Bear smiled, taking out his wallet. " Take it, you deserve it."  
  
Before the man could say a thank you, or even look at how much money Bear placed in his hands, Bear was already across the street, heading toward the store.  
  
" Wow." the man mumbled, staring down at the hundred the stranger had placed in his hand.  
  
Bear walked into the store, an air conditioner cooling him down. It wasnt all that hot outside, but he guessed it was better safe then sorry. Smiling at the woman at the counter he grabbed his items, walking toward her.  
  
" A nice day out huh?" He said to her, placing down the items onto the counter.  
  
She smiled back at him, grabbing his things swiftly. " A very nice day Mr. Ikaro."  
  
Bear chuckled. " You dont need to call me that, my name is Bear. Call me Bear."  
  
" Ok, I'm sorry Bear."  
  
He waved, taking his bags. " See you tomorrow!"  
  
" Bye!"  
  
Walking back out into the light heat he headed for his car. The guitar player had left by then, not a trace of him around. Stepping into his car Bear turned it on, turning the radio up slightly as he drove down the street.  
  
To himself he hummed a small tune from an old show he had watched a while ago. Although he loved to talk about past times, to be honest, he had no real friends to share them with. He didnt talk to many people in the real world, and everyone in the game was so much younger then he. Sometimes he felt, maybe, a bit left out.  
  
Slowly he inched his car into the driveway, rocks cracking under the heavy weight. Stepping out he walked toward his house. As he reached for his keys his eyes opened in mind surprise. the door was already opened.  
  
' Thats odd...'  
  
Reaching his one free hand up he pushed the door slightly open. Darkness covered his vision, his lack of windows and no lights on helping the matter. Reaching up, he flsicked the switch, and dropped his bags in shock.  
  
***  
  
The boy closed the book, looking up at his clock.  
  
' 8:30 p.m.... The adults will be wondering soon.'  
  
Never in the whole boy'sife had he spent so much time with a book. The boy didnt read, period. It wasnt his nature. Placing the book on his shelf he stood up, walking out of the dark bedroom. He squinted his eyes against the artificial light that the adults called lamps. How he cursed them, the adults, the light.  
  
' Foolish people.'  
  
The adults, his parents, looked up at him through dark eyes. He walked by them quickly, not enjoying their hard gazes.  
  
'' And what have you been doing?'' The one called father asked sternly.  
  
The boy decided to throw them off. " Ive been reading father."  
  
The adults looked at him as if he just slapped them in the face. With a smirk the boy turned, heading back upstairs.  
  
" Hey!" his father called after him. " Get down here!"  
  
The boy ignored his fathers yelling, proceeding up the steps toward his sanctuary.  
  
Suddenly loud footsteps ecoed behind him. As quickly as his young legs would take him the boy raced, reaching his room and slamming the door shut behind him. He could hear his father reach the door and begin pounding away at it with closed fists, trying to slam open the door. Locking it with one free hand the boy took a step back, staring at the door with blank eyes. After only moments the noise stopped all together.  
  
' And people wonder why I dont go outside.'  
  
Shaking his head he sat down in front of his computer moniter, turning it on. Light shined in his face, but this light he didnt mind. This light set him free.  
  
' Time to look you up oh great writer Bear.'  
  
Little fingers began to quickly type, his search for the one called Ikaro Bear just starting.  
  
*** Chris- Sorry that took so long, I was kinda having a writers block. But this new chapter opens me up to tons of ideas. Sorry about any mistakes, my keyboard is once again acting up. I just bought episodes 1-60 of Naruto anf soon I will be watching them, just in case any of you are Naruto fans. Well, now I have tons of things I can do for the next chapter, so watch out! *** 


	5. Creeping

*** Chris- Ha, the next chapter is up! Well, i have gotten many reviews for my stories, some telling me this story is good, others telling me my spelling is bad. ( LOL, whats new! I cant even spell... stuff right... wow... that didnt make sense) The other thing i have heard is about Bears real name, im sorry for the mix up, for I am sure it has happened many a time, lol, but I'm just going on my own imagination. These sites, they say so much info, you never really know whats real, and neither do I. So to just be safe, I made up my own name. Im just glad most of you like this story, so here is another chapter just for you! ***  
  
Chapter 5  
  
His bags slid out of his hands and fell to the gorund with a soft thud. Bear payed no attention, eyes fixed on the large hallways infront of him.  
  
' How?'  
  
Bits and peices of glass and random objects were tossed everywhere. Windows leading to other rooms were smashed, doors broken, and variouse collectible expensive items strawn every which way. He could barely walk without stepping on something. Slowly he made his way through the hall, into the living room.  
  
Everything he had been collecting since he was young, objects from all over the world, destroyed. Sick to his stomach, Bear walked over to the couch, sitting down. He couldnt do anything but stare at the mess.  
  
' Why would someone do this? Why would they want to break in here and...'  
  
His mind had already come up to the conclusion, something he didnt want to accept. Standing back up he reached for the phone, hand clapsing over it.  
  
' I can make better of this, I can.'  
  
With that thought in mind he began dialing.  
  
***  
  
Mimiru sighed as she listened to her teacher babble about this and that. (A.N.Dont they all?) She really hadnt been paying attention the whole class, her mind wandering off into the distance. Her sharp gaze was set outside the window, several birds now perched up at the window sill.  
  
' Where could he have gone off to?'  
  
She was curiouse about Bear. He hadnt come on in over three weeks. He was usually on every night, helping out the newbies. But lately he had been getting further anf further away from the game, until now it seemed like he was completley ignoring its igsistence.  
  
' It couldnt be that he doesnt want to play anymore, could it?'  
  
A ruler slapping on her desk made the young girl jump. A boy, about a year older then her, smiled down at her.  
  
" Come on Mimiru." He smiled. " We have to go. Schools over."  
  
She nodded and grabbed her books, standing up and fallowing after him. " So where to today? Straight home or to the store first?"  
  
The boy shook his head. " Straight home. I have hiomework tonight."  
  
Kenshi had always been Mimiru's friend since she was a baby. He had always stuck by her through thick and thin, and she never doubted him. The only thing she didnt like about the boy was his lack for video games. He didnt spend any time on them, liking to rather study in his free time.  
  
They both slowly walked down the street, heads hung low. Nothing was said, the silence more comfortable for the two teenagers. Suddenly Kenshi stopped, looking past her.  
  
" Whats wrong?" Mimiru asked, voice owning an annoying tone.  
  
Kenshi pointed. " Look."  
  
She fallowed his gaze, eyes settling on a large house a top of a huge hill. The house was dark and rather scary, something out of a horror book.  
  
" So?" She mumbled. " Isnt it that old guy's house?"  
  
" Old guy!" Kenshi yelled, looking at her. " That guy kidnappes children, I've seen it! He never comes out of his house! they say that he waits for kids to come and explore, then when they arnt paying attention he turns around and kills them, burying them in his backyard!"  
  
" So what. They're just stories."  
  
" Look again."  
  
She looked by him once more, eyes widening in shock for just a second. A figure stood on the porch, hidden by the shadows of the roof. His head moved as if he was looking for something, then he turned and walked back inside.  
  
" I still dont see the big deal." She muttered.  
  
Kenshi sighed. " He never comes out of his house Mimiru! No one has ever seen what he looks like! And the fact that I heard just a few weeks ago someone came in and smashed up his house!"  
  
Mimiru half listened, staring at the house. Somehow she felt as if she was missing something, that something familier was wrong with that house.  
  
***  
  
Bear smiled as he sat back, hat slipping off. It had been over three weeks since the accident, and everything back back in order.  
  
' Good thing I had a storage area just a few miles from here. I was able to replace everything.'  
  
The dumb mans idea to destroy his house had been ruined. Bear never collected anything, without getting a copy. Now everything was back to normal, and he could relax.  
  
Getting up Bear walked over to the door, stepping out. No one was around, but just to be sure. As soon as he though it was safe he walked back inside.  
  
Something moved out of the cornor of his eye. Spinning around, he looked about. Nothing.  
  
' Odd.'  
  
Another movement. Quickly he jerked his hand back, grabbing a small revolver from his drawer. Slowly he walked toward the back door, gripping the metel harder. Grasping the knob, he turned, slowly opening the door...  
  
...when something came crashing down upon him, and all went black.  
  
*** Chris- I love cliff hangers. Well, that was chapter 5! Sorry for it being so short, but thats ok. I just bought Gravitation episodes 1-13 on ebay, and should be getting them any day now! Everyone pray for me, because if i dont get them soon i will get all sad and everything. Well, please review! Thanks you!***  
" I 


	6. My Sanctuary

*** Chris- Haha! Guess what everyone, not only did I make a new chapter, but I got my DVD's! Oh yeah, who da man! Episodes 1-13 of Gravitation, and for only $12, i bought both OAV's of Gravitation, supposedly coming by mind/end of next week. Happyness! Because of so much happiness, and the fact im home alone with no friends and all family meembers asleep, I decided to write another chapter. Hey, I'm getting good at this! ***  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Bear felt a slight shot of pain as he fell to the ground, head slamming against the tiled floor. Darkness overtook his vision for but a few seconds, allowing him barely enough time to think of what just occured.  
  
As soon as he felt he could stand, he got up, reaching for the gun he knew he wouldnt be able to find. It had fallen from his grasp when he slipped, now probably underneath some old peice of ferniture or box.  
  
Two figures lay on the ground, moaning. A girl, maybe around fifteen or sixteen, and a boy, maybe the same age, a bit older. They both looked up at the same time, eyes widening.  
  
He was suddenly glad he kept a hat and loose trench coat on. From his experience of becoming a famouse writer, he learned how to keep himself hidden so know one could find him or knew who he was. If anyone knew he lived in the old house on the dark hill, surley reporters would come running. Luckily for him he doubted that even if the kids could see him or his face, they wouldnt even recognize him though.  
  
The boy stood, eyes wide in terror. He stared at Bear nervously, hands slightly twitching.  
  
Bear could only smirk. " And what exactly were you two kids doing leaning against my back door? You nearly scared me half to death."  
  
Both shook their heads. Faster then he could say 'hard cover' they were both already running out the door. He shook his head, the smile still on his lips. Kids would never change.  
  
***  
  
Kenshi gasped for breath. " Did you see that! God oh god!"  
  
Mimiru leaned down, trying to breathe as best she could. They had run a long way after all. " Yeah, that was weird!"  
  
" Did you see that hallway, he has to be filthy rich. And we must be the only kids in the whole town whos ever seen him!"  
  
Mimiru shook her head. " Maybe, but why does it matter? He didnt seem so dangerouse."  
  
" Thats what he wants you to think."  
  
She looked away, back towards the house. A dark figure stood at the window, watching them. Slowly he pulled the curtains down, his shadow becoming unditectible.  
  
' Somehow... somehow I kow him...'  
  
***  
  
The puppet slowly made his way down the hall, peeking his head down the stairs. He couldnt hear anybody, but one could never be certain. After waiting for a few minutes he nodded to himself and as quickly but quietly as he could, ran down the steps.  
  
Reaching the bottom, he made his way ino the kitchen. No lights on, no T.V. blaring, nothing. Relaxing slightly, he walked further.  
  
Suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth. Eyes widening, he clawed at the hand, until another one wrapped around his arms and pinned them to his waist. He began to struggle, breathing becoming harder as the captor squeezed slighty, his hand covering his mough and almost completly his nose.  
  
' No, not again.'  
  
The man, best down, his lips barely graxing next to the boys ear. " Alone now. You thought you could get away from me didnt you, Sora."  
  
The boy tensed. Where was his mother? Usually both were around.  
  
" Your probably wondering where she is, arent you." His father asked, his voice showing he was smiling. " Arent you!"  
  
Sora yelped in pain as his father squeezed tighter. He could feel his bones beginning to crush. All he could was nod.  
  
" Good." The father mumbled. " She has decided to go out for a while, a week or two. She wanted to go see some friends, and she will be staying awhile."  
  
Sora's eyes widened further. Struggling harder, he tried to push away from the older man as he held on to him.  
  
Pain. He screamed into his fathers hand as he heard and felt a rib slowly cracking. His father smirked and released the boy slightly.  
  
" Whats wrong son? Are you scared? Does daddy scare you?"  
  
He let go. Stumbling slightly, Sora looked up, large eyes filled with unseeing fear. A white flash and he was sent to the floor, his face stinging.  
  
His father looked down at him dangerously. " Why boy!? Why are you always cooped up in that room! You always sit in there, in front of that moniter! Why! Why arnt you normal!"  
  
He couldnt say anything. Warm stickly fluid filled his mouth as he tried to sit up. Coughing, he watched the crimson liqued drip into the white tiles.  
  
His father bent down, grabbing him by the shirt colar. Sora stared into the crazed eyes of the man.  
  
" Why?!"  
  
" Because." Sora mumbled. " It is my sactuary. I am safe there. no one can get me, like you. I dont appreciate you around me, and I really dont appreciate you touching me the way you do!" He yelled loader then he had hoped to.  
  
The man looked downa t his usually silent boy, shocked for the first time in a while. Regaining his composure, he smirked once again.  
  
" You dont appreciate me touching you the way I do aye?" He smiled, eyes slitting. " Fine, I will show you what real touching is."  
  
Sora tried despretly to turn and run, but large hands wrapped around his waist. Before he could scream, the hand was place over his mouth again, and he was dragged farther and farther away from the door.  
  
*** Chris- Ha! You cant say I never put twists into stories! And you dont even know whats going on! ^_^ *smiles evily* Can you guess? dont worry, everything will come together. You shall see young ones... or old ones... or teenage... oh forget it! _ Hey, give me a break, im watching a "horror flick". In other terms it really aint that good and im more tired then hell. Oh, and Ive come to realize old people snore alot... and loud! *Looks down at father asleep on couch and shakes head* Well, please review if you want more! 


	7. My Name Is

*** Chris- Hello all! Weel, for a while now I've been looking up my reviews and i notice one thing... my spelling must really suck because everyone complains about it, lol! Im just sitting here like five minutes before this and i start laughing because of how many people complain about it. I shouldnt be laughing, i know, i think its rather amusing though. (And i should probably start capitalizing my i's shouldnt I? O_O) Well, ya'll got a reason to complain! Im lazy! Mwahahahahaha! (That and this stupid writing program doesnt have a cursed spell check! What program doesnt have a spell check! Come on!)  
  
In other news, other then my crappy spelling, as I said before I got my Gravitation movies. YES!!!! I wish they had Gravitation as a fanfiction link on here... darn them! _ But, on ebay, I just bought two amplifiers for my brother, fun fun, spending over $100 on him... You should all hear the sarcasm. I also, just for the heck of it, bought Gravitation, both OAV's! YES!! They will be coming later in the week, so I will be all filled with happiness by then. If any of you people, not many though because I dont think this is a lovable subject, love singing, rock stars wearing little NC-17 clothing, all male, and the main characters are both gay, you should watch the show. Its pretty funny actually... *Starts daydreaming...* Um, sorry about that. Well, I really should get going with this story... So Review all, and sorry about all the stupid errors... for I am lazy... yeah... ***  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sora gasped for breath as he raced down the road, eyes never closing. Slight gusts of wind wipped at his face as he ran, his feet slipping out from under him everyonce in a while from the recently fallen rain. Blood trickled down from the cut inthe side of his forehead, the crimson liqued slowly drying into one of his eyes. He could barely see anymore, couldnt hear. He didnt even know if the older man was still running after him, or if he got sick of running and grabbed the car. He didnt even know if he gave up. All he could think of was running.  
  
His legs felt like they had bricks attached. The world began to blur and he slipped, crashing to the ground. Cool rain water splashed over him, coaking the boy to the bone. He didnt feel it though, only feeling the dizzyness from blood loss. Resting his head on the ground he gave in, allowing the darkness to swallow him up.  
  
***  
  
Bear smiled, walking down the street. His trench coat was soaked, the remains of a down pour that only ended minutes before hand. His hat dripped a little past his nose, sometimes hitting it and causing his to wipe the drops away with his sleeve.  
  
He had been surprisingly happy these last few days. No idea why. Maybe it was the fact he got his house cleaned, maybe it was the odd intruders just a few days prior, or maybe it was the falling rain...  
  
^*^  
  
" Honey. We will come and get you shortly, dont worry." He heard a young woman say into the phone, her voice as beautiful as polished crystal.  
  
Bear smiled. " Thank you babe. I will just wait by the Hobering Cafe."  
  
" Ok." Then a click.  
  
He waited, his eyes looked out the window of the small cafe. The smell of warm coffee and hot chocolate filling his nose. Rain slowly began to fall outside, the begginning of a pretty good storm...  
  
^*^  
  
Bear shook his head, walking slightly faster. He didnt need them coming back, those memories, those...  
  
A body layed in the middle of the sidewalk. Eyes scanning the person for a moment, he realized it was a kid. The child couldnt be any older then nine or ten,. he could tell just by looking at the size.  
  
' And he doesnt look like hes moving.'  
  
He quickened his pace, noticing how little people were out this late at night. No one would have been able to see the young child with his dark clothes on in the sidewalk at two a.m. Bending down, Bear turned the child over ever so carefully, checking for a pulse.  
  
' Good, now lets see...'  
  
These seemed to be a few bruises on the boy. A large cut was on the left side of his forehead. It bled, but it didnt look too deep. Some more slight wounds and bruises, but it didnt look as if the boy was majorly hurt.  
  
Slowly and cautiosly Bear picked up the child, cradling him in his arms. The child breathed deepling, burying his head into Bears coat trying to get warm. Holding him close, Bear hunched over, trying to make sure no cold air breezed onto the boy. He turned, and headed for his home on the hill.  
  
***  
  
Sora moaned and rolled over, his head killing him. He could feel a warm pillow under his head, and his eyes shot open.  
  
' Father!'  
  
He sat up in a second, eyes searching wildly. Darkness covered the whole room, barely enough to even see the front of his hand. His breathing became deeper as panic set in.  
  
Suddenly the light flickered on. Wincing from the sudden fash, Sora held an arm ovr his face, trying to sheild it as much as possible.  
  
" Why good morning little one, your finally awake."  
  
The boy looked up, large eyes widening as he stared up at the man in front of him. This person was nothing like his father. Dark hair and eyes, and much taller, a bit more muscular. And his house, it looked like a palace from where he was sitting.  
  
He seemed to be in what looked like a living room, his body now sitting on the couch. A fireplace stood across from him in the giant room, stuffed firs of animals looming over him. The whole room looked to be like a hunting ground. He could never imagin living in a place where things were now lurking, once alive, but no more.  
  
Finally Sora nodded. The man smiled at him and walked over, throwing a match into the fire place. Withen seconds the fire ignited, senidng the room into much more brighter light. He walked back over and turned off the seiling light, the fire from the fire place profiding enough as it was.  
  
" Are you alright? I dont know if I checked you out properly." The man mumbled while he threw in some wood.  
  
He nodded again.  
  
" Well speak boy, do you not have a tongue?"  
  
Sora was a bit taken back at this statement, and a bit nervouse, until he saw the man smile again, his face bright and happy. For some reason he felt relaxed around this man, almost like he was...  
  
" Thank you." Sora finally managed to say.  
  
The man nodded. " Whats your name boy?"  
  
" My name is Kyoutchi Sora. And yours?"  
  
The man looked away into the fire and chuckled. " If you must know, my name is Ikaro Bear."  
  
*** Chris- That went rather well. I dont know if the chapter was short or not... but thats ok. My friend is coming to sleep over, yes! Well, I hope this didnt cause any confusion, but in case any of you didnt know, I refere to them by saying their last name first because that is how the Japanese do it. I dont want any confusion to those who are new to the Japanese customs. You wont see many Japanese words used in my stories though, maybe some. I tend not to use them becuase I remember when I was new to animation, I had no idea what all these words meant when people wrote them in their stories. Of course when I was reading back then no one put up an explination bar at the end of their chapters. The other reason is I dont think two languages should be mixed with eachother. It gets a bit confusing. Thats just my personal opinion though, so if you think I'm foolish, aw well. Of course then I have to ask myself, who is gods name is actually taking the time to read all this odd stuff I put up here... Well, like usual, if you have any comments, concerns, personal problems or questions, feel free to contact me at residentevilfan267@cartooners.com . I love to here from you all, and its so enjoyable to read e-mails from fellow anime fans and writers. Well, review all! *** 


	8. Come On In

Chris- And so the plot gets thicker. Once again im home alone and bored, so I remembered this story. Yay!  
  
Well, Ive gotten many good reviews, yayness! Not so much for my spelling though, heh, which all of you should know by now. (Dont worry, I failed my second grade spelling test, so dont be worried) Im going to try and make this chapter longer, so dont ya'll hurt me now. kicks keyboard Stop mistyping my words!!!!  
  
In other news I did get my OVA's! Oi, wonderful wonderful OVA's they are... but a bit odd... Thinks of my favorite character Tohma Seguchi trying to speak english and shudders Evil evil english... Bad dubbing! Bad Bad Dubbing!!!!  
  
Well, onto the show!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sora had begun to get used to Bear. He wondered though, if Bear knew that he was the same Sora from 'The World'.  
  
At the moment the older man was in the kitchen, cooking real food for someone for the first time in what seemed like ages. He usually only cooked simple foods for himself, nothing special, and went back into hybernation in his room to write. It was enjoyable to be able to cook for another person, especially a young child. How he missed his real children...  
  
A tug at his shirt sleeved drove him out of his thoughts. Looking down, Bear smiled.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
Sora looked up at him, then went on his tip toes so he could see into the food pot. " What are you making?"  
  
" Just a soup. Get along now and relax, I will be in shortly."  
  
Sora nodded and stepped out. With a smile Bear turned back to his food, taking a sip from the broth.  
  
' Hmm, perfect.'  
  
He let it sit to cool and walked into the living room. Sora sat on the couch, curled up in a blanket and staring at the fire. Bear didnt much believe in televisions, although he owned one in his room. He usually olny used it for old movies and the weather channel though, so he never spent the time to get one in the living room. If Sora was going to stay with him for a while he ought to make a note of getting one soon.  
  
" So," Bear started. " Where do you live? Do you need a place to stay a while? Maybe I ought to call your parents."  
  
Sora's head shot up and his eyes widened. " No!"  
  
Taking a step back bear laughed nervously, raising his hands up in mock defense. " Alright alright already. Shesh."  
  
Sitting down next to him he patted the boy on the head. Sora said nothing to the slight bit of affection, save for the slight wincing as the hand come down on him.  
  
" So when is dinner?" He mumbled.  
  
Bear smiled as he got the hint. " Coming up master."  
  
He stood again and walked back into the kitchen, grabbing out plates. Dipping the spoon into the soup he began to pour some of the mixture.  
  
Rain pounded down on the ceiling above him. With a grin Bear closed his eyes. He loved the sound of patting rain. For some reason it calmed him.  
  
' Except then...'  
  
He shook his head, he wouldnt began thinking that way. Stepping back he held the hot bowls, the stinging sensation begining to annoy him.  
  
Someone moved from outside his window. Placing the bowls on the table Bear stared out, trying to look through the rain and darkness.  
  
A woman, a young girl, stood just beyond his bushes, staring out at him through binoculars. Dispite himself he smiled.Grabbing his coat, he placed the hoody over his head, opening the front door.  
  
" Yes?" He laughed through the rain.  
  
The girl looked started. He instantly recognized her as the girl who had fallen into his house earlier. Bringing up a hand he waved.  
  
" Come on in!" He called to her.  
  
She looked as if she was about to turn and run, but decided against it. Slowly she stood and walked over, he clothesdrenched and hair matted. She smiled up at him as he led her in, a nervouse smile, but a smile non the less.  
  
" So, whats your name?" He mumbled, grabbing another bowl.  
  
" My name is Mimiru."  
  
Bear stopped, looking back at her with wide eyes. Slowly he took off his jacket and place it on his chair. " Mimiru huh?"  
  
She nodded. Looking up his mind began to work. ' Sora? And Mimiru?'  
  
Placing a smile back on his face he handed her a bowl of soup. " Come on, go sit in the living room, I'll go get a blanket."  
  
Short, but I'm kinda talking on the phone with two people and its a bit hard, so dont worry if things are outta wack. Please review while I stare lovingly at my Tohma... Tohma... Tohma... shakes head sorry bout that. Well review! And once again, I love getting e-mails from reviewers, so if ya get the chance give me a buzz! residentevilfan267cartooners.com . Im starting this new idea where I think they should place a chat room here for all the writers, so share ideas. Come on everyone, join!!! 


	9. More Memories, More Darkness

Chris- OMG! Im so sorry everyone for now updating faster! I got such a brain block so I began other sotries, then forgot this one, and now I feel horrible. I really should just take up some time in the day just for writing. Im so sorry!  
  
For the news. I recently got everything of the anime FAKE. DVD's, and all the manga's. Major plus. I also began reading other manga's like Angel Sanctuary and Eerie Queerie. So exciting. Just got the DVD's for Angel Sanctuary too, very good, except they skip. Gotta spend another $5 to fix them. Dammit! -  
  
Nothing else really... not anything related to anime at least. Well, continuing!   
  
Chapter 9  
  
The kids both sat in the living room drinking their soup down and chatting slightly. Nothing big, just small talk. Everyonce in a while he would hear them mention something about him, but neither seemed to have come to the conculsion yet.  
  
' And thats fine with me.'  
  
It wasnt that he didnt want them to know who he was, but he liked his solitude in the real world. He liked being to himself, and if they found out, he was half worried half excited.  
  
To his worried part, he began to think he would never get any privacy. The kids would want to be around him in the real world also, taking him away from his silence. The excited told him otherwise though.  
  
He would be able to be a half parent again. He would be able to spend time with kids, like he always enjoyed. Everything would be like it was before.  
  
' Dont say it.'  
  
Sighing, he layed down his cup and looked back in the living room. Mimiru and Sora had stopped talking, laying still on the couch. Standing, Bear slowly made his way toward them, being as quiet as possible.  
  
Both were asleep peacefully. Reaching down, he gently nudged Mimiru, waking her slightly.  
  
" Whats your phone number hun." He whispered.  
  
She mumbled it out before drifting off into a soundless slumber once again. Standing back up he made his way to the phone, repeating the number so not to forget it. Quickly he dialed, trying to think of the right words. He wasnt exactly liked in the town.  
  
" Hello?" A male voice said into the receiver.  
  
" Hello, I have your daughter here. It was raining and I was worried she would catch a cold. Do you want to pick her up, or do you want me to bring her home?"  
  
The man seemed to pause for a moment before responding. " Who is this?"  
  
Turning to the kids, Bear squinted his eyes. They may still be awake. At least enough to hear him talk. " You know me, the man on the hill."  
  
" Yes, well, I cant leave right now. As much as I... dislike my girl being out, she has a little brother, and I dont have a vehicle."  
  
Bear could hear the mistrust and distaste in his voice. Sighing, he held the phone closer to his ear. " Alright, I will drop her off. Can you give me an address."  
  
Taking it down, Bear mumbled a small goodbye and hung up. It wasnt a surprise, most people mistrusted him. Rumors had spread fast after the incident, causing most of the town to hate him. Not that he cared very much, it just got frusterating after a while.  
  
Walking upstairs, Bear shook his head. He was getting a slight headach, probably from stress. He had a new book coming out soon, and if he didnt get it done by deadline his edotirs were gunna be pissed. Not that they were ever NOT pissed, it jsut got them even madder. Why cant anyone have patience anymore?  
  
Bear still wore the heavy overcoat, warming his body. The hous ewas cool though, as usual, so it didnt faze him much.  
  
The house had to be in its hundreds by now. It was a trusting mansion though. He had fixed it up nice and sturdy, and every year he made sure to check it. It wasnt going to fall apart on him like everything else had done. Plus, all his good memories were stored up in the building.  
  
He didnt remember much before he was in his teens. He lived with his mother and father, and had six other brothers and sisters. The middle child of them all, Bear didnt recieve as much attention as the rest. His younger siblings were growing up and becoming smarter, while his older siblings were already up there and getting praise for success. There wasnt much room for him, so most of the time he just sat in his room and read.  
  
Video games werent the thing for him. He didnt much care for them, neither did he TV's. They only rotted the brain in his own opinion. Thats why he didnt allow one in his home, and his wife had agreed.  
  
' Cressida...'  
  
Shaking his head Bear stepped into his room. The kids would be cold on the trip. Though it was only a short ways away he didnt want either of them to catch a cold. The rain hadnt stpped all day and it didnt look like it was about to.  
  
Grabbing two more coats, a little big for the kids, he turned, facing the wall. A picture frame stood there, glaring dwon at him.  
  
It was a family portrait, Bear, Cressida, and their beautiful kids.  
  
' Kara, Joice, Miriki, and Kio...'  
  
They had been beautiful. Kara three, and Miriki six. Joice had been seven at the time, and Kio, fourteen.  
In the picture Bear held Miriki and Joice in his arms, the kids staring happily at the camera. Koi stood next to Bear, hands in front of him in a silent stance, awaiting the blinding flash. Next to Bear in rich cusioned seat sat Cressida, holding Kara on her lap. They were all smiling, enjoying the day they spent together.  
  
Bear stood outside the Hobering Cafe, eyes searching. They had been gone longer then he expected. Cressida had said she would be right over, and it had already been a little over an hour.  
  
Grabbing the pay phone Bear dialed her cell phone, but to answer. rowing more and more anxiouse by the minute he trugged outside, hands jammed into his pockets.  
  
The rain pounded down on him, unforgiving. With one arm sheilding his face he made his way down the road. If they were heading toward the cafe, they would curly see him walking and stop. The least he could do was go a little ways and meet them halfway.  
  
He had been traveling for a little over twenty minutes when he had seen it.  
  
' No, god no.'  
  
Ambulences, police, and doctors surrounded the area. Most were waving away passing cars, allowing them to go by.  
  
' Please, not a white car. Dont let it be them.'  
  
Stepping over, Bear peered over the yelling officer, his eyes going wide.  
  
Wetness shook him out of his memory. Looking down, Bear wiped away the tear that was slowly trailing its way down his cheek. Shaking his head, he cleared his face, stepping out of the room.  
  
' No time for that.'  
  
" Bear!"  
  
His head shooting up, Bear saw Mimiru clutching onto Sora, the young boy holding a shaking finger away from them. Turning, Bear was met with the metel of a gun.  
  
" I wanted my money, and you didnt listen."  
  
Mimiru screamed, sheilding Sora's head under her as a gunshot rang out into the night.  
  
Chrisy- And as usual I leave cliffhangers. I have to though, its my job. Well, not much else. Review! 


	10. Thy Memories End

Chris- Ok, whats going on today. Well, I got reviews of people threatening me to continue, so I decided I would. Oh, yeah, I forgot!

In the last chapter someone yelled out "Bear!" I probably should have said who did that. That was in fact Sora, because if you remember he was the only one Bear told his name to. Sorry about that! -'

Well, other then moving dead deer parts nothing has been going on. Stupid assholes dropped a dead deer who was cut in half and left its liver and intestines in front of one of our properties for two weeks before we realized it. Maggots are not fun to pick up when they are connected to rotting guts. Yuck!

Chapter 10

A searing pain exploded through him, knocking him down and into the wall. He couldnt breathe, couldnt see, only white covered his vision. It was like he had been punched in the gut and couldnt get the breath back into his lungs.

Once, a few years back, he remembered having that feeling. It was only in a small car accident, he wasnt paying attention, fiddling with the radio, when he hit a parked car. His body had slammed into the steering wheel, and all he could do for ten minutes was sit, gasping for breath. Nothing seemed real, like in a dream, and he was in a dark room alone.

Finally regaining his senses Bear looked up. He could taste a copper like ligued seeping into his mouth,trickling at the sides of his lips. Mimiru and Sora were screaming something, words unheard. All he could do was stare, stare into his sons face.

Koi's face didnt seem to have any emotion in it. He glared down at his father, then turned and walked out.

Grabbing at his stomach Bear couphed, the familier taste of blood begining to choke him. Mimiru stood by his side, holding his free hand, while Sora took off into the next room. Smiling at her, Bear tried to laugh.

" Please, be calm, it'll be all right."

He nodded, laying his head back to rest against the wall. Well, if he was stuck there, mine as well get some sleep.

Krim sat on a rock, staring off into space, he couldnt get the message on the message board out of his head. It clung onto him like a sore virus, never letting go and reminding him minute after minute.

News Report

Yesterday, at exactly 10:07 p.m., a user from this server was shot. The man, nicknamed as a player on this server was named Bear. He and two other inhabitants of this game were sitting in his home when the eleged murderer broke into his home and shot him in the stomach with a handgun. The attacker, last username, Orophix, was last seen yesterday at 5:32 p.m. on Delta Server. If you have any information on his where abouts or spot him on the internet please contact us imediatly. Please also gain his computer user ID. Thank you and have a nice day.

' Shot? Who would shoot Bear? Why?'

Hundreds of questions floated through his mind. Just a little while before logging on he had tried to contact the police, tried to find any information on Bear's where abouts, but they gave none. e had no idea how to contact the man to see what happened.

" Most likely they will post the next update on the message board."

Looking down Krim nodded. B.T. stared up at him calmly, hopping up onto the rock next to him. Both sat in silence, just enjoying the others company.

" So, when do you think he will be out?" Krim asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

B.T. shook her head, golden hair waving. " No idea. I tried to contact him, he once gave me his number, but it couldnt be traced."

Krim sighed. He didnt have a great relationship with the older man, they never really takled, but that didnt mean they werent friends. They just never hung out. It seemed weird, to be friends with someone on the internet that you didnt know in real life. It made him feel strange, especially when you knew the other man was an older guy. It wasnt anything sexual or anything, it was just odd.

Holding his long arm he stood, walking to the edge of the rock and staring down. Fake wind cooled his warm body, causing him to shiver, and from not only the cold.

" Just knowing." He mumbled. " Knowing that man used to be here on this server, the attacker, is nerve wracking. How could someone want to do that! Bear is the kindest person I've ever met. That man could make friends with the devil himself if need be. Why would someone want to do that?"

B.T. once again shook her head. " Different people have different reasons. I've heard something about the man being a relative, but thats all."

Krim turned to her. " Oh?"

She nodded, and once again the silence fell thick. Both stood for the longest time, before either of them realized in the real world the sun was beginning to set. Deciding they would meet again the next day and wait for the attacker, both logged out.

The rain pounded down on him, unforgiving. With one arm sheilding his face he made his way down the road. If they were heading toward the cafe, they would curly see him walking and stop. The least he could do was go a little ways and meet them halfway.

He had been traveling for a little over twenty minutes when he had seen it.

' No, god no.'

Ambulences, police, and doctors surrounded the area. Most were waving away passing cars, allowing them to go by.

' Please, not a white car. Dont let it be them.'

Stepping over, Bear peered over the yelling officer, his eyes going wide.

Crushed again a tree was the white mercedes, crumpled like a can. The windows were all shattered to peices, broken all over the road.

Pushing by the policemen Bear made his way over, running all the way. Slowly he stopped, staring down at the mangled corpses.

" Kara, Joice, Miriki, Cressida..."

The bodies lay , backs on large blue bags. Blood covered their once beautiful bodies, now laying in directions no human body should be. Their mouths and eyes, open in pure horror of what was next to come.

Falling to his knee's Bear grabbed the body of his wife, Cressida, pushing back bloodied bangs from her forehead. Nuzzling his face into her neck, he began to cry.

Eyes shooting open, Bear went to sit up, a sudden pain in his stomach lurching him back down. Gasping for breath he began to look around, trying to remember where he was.

It looked to be a hospital. An air mask covered his face, helping him breathe. All over him were tubes of all shapes and sizes, connecting him to the machines. He lay on a soft white bed, barely comfortable.

' Koi...'

Laying his head down Bear sighed. He would wait for the nurse, wait for anyone.

' Why wait?'

Slowly an idea began to form in his head.

Chris- Chuckles I am such a moron, but I'm an exciting moron. Just recently broke up with my love, yay! Such a pervert. And in my happiness I decided to update. (Ok, no one is at my house and I'm clearly bored, so sue me!) Well, that was fun! It aint over yet though folks!


	11. Run Away

Chris- Mwahaha, made ya wait forever! Well, there really isnt much to say, other then continue reading and trying to pursue me to update. -

Chapter 11

Bear breathed in, enjoying the cold air that seeped into his lungs. With a smile he wrapped the coat tighter to his body, taking once last look at the hospital.

' Their security isnt all that good, maybe I should mention that sometime...'

Shrugging he headed down the road, bare feet scratching against the moist pavement. It was around two, three in the morning, and Bear had given up waiting. Silently he had gotten up, snatched a coat one of the doctors left, and snuck out the window. He wasnt too high up, and a small hop landed him safely on the ground.

With a wince he grabbed at his stomach, looking down painfully. The bullet wound hurt like hell, causing him to limp slightly. A small bit of moister slipped from the bandages, but it was too dark to tell what it was, be it blood or just sweat.

He couldnt wait anymore, he had to see Koi. He had to figgure out what was going on, and how he could stop it.

Krim scowled, searching over the net for anything he could find.

B.T. and him had been working non stop for what seemed like hours. Any information on Bears real life, family, anything would do. They both had come up short.

Silently B.T. appeared, walking up behind him and grabbing his shoulder.

" Find anything?" She asked, looking down at him.

" Nothing."

She sat down on a rock beside him, staring off into the fake surroundings. A grunty wobbled by, grunted, and took off. Other then that there was no life, no sound.

" You know." B.T. mumbled. " I think I do remember something."

" What!?" Krim asked, looking over at the woman.

B.T. sighed. " I used to visit Bear, I think I know where he lives. Well, I never actually "visited" him, but I have gone by his house. At least I think its his house. They say an older man lives there alone in the huge mansion on the hill. He just sits on his porch all day, winter or summer, with that hugs overcoat on and watches the people go by."

" Really?"

She nodded, looking down at the sand.

" Anything else?" He asked, kicking up a rock.

She shook her head. Once again the silence fell.

" Well, you know..." He started, looking over at a boulder. " Maybe the hospital will have some information."

With a smile she nodded, logging out. Krim sighed, closing his eyes.

' What I do for people...'

Mimiru sighed, holding Soras hand as they walked into the hospital. The night before had been horrible for both of them, more so when she figured out who the little boy was. Police had questioned the two for the whole night, never leaving them to rest. They had finally escaped their clutches, deciding to visit the man.

" So Sora." Mimiru began, looking down at the young boy. She was secretly figuring the boy would become a goth before he was thirteen. " Why do you act so different online then off?"

He remained silent, just as he had done all night. He refused to smile, answer questions, or even open his mouth. He just looked ahead, toward Bears room.

She gave up, walking to the nurses desk.

" Ma'am, what room is Bear in?"

The woman looked up at her oddly before realising who she was, remembering her from the night before. " Im sorry, but that room is closed off."

" What, why!?" Mimiru cried, Sora running up next to her.

" The man inside took off last night, we are currently trying to find him."

Mimiru gasped, looking down at Sora.

" Hes going to meet him..." The boy finally talked, staring back up at her.

Bending down Mimiru grabbed his shoulders. " Who hun?"

Sora looked back at Bears door. " That man, the man who shot him."

Eyes widening she grabbed ahold of his hand, standing and racing out the door. Both ran down the road toward Bears house, Mimiru barely noticing the odd looks people gave.

' Have to find out who he is, who he is seeing. And I have to do it quickly.'

Krim looked up at his driver, brushing back locks of dark red hair from his eyes. " Here, stop here."

The limo driver did as he was told, stepping out and opening the door for him. Getting out, Krim looked up at the hospital, scanning the area.

' Man I hate this.'

" That will be all." He mumbled, waving off the driver. Withen a few seconds the man was gone with the limo, leaving Krim in the driveway.

Walking up the steps he looked around once more, finally spotting her.

A young woman, maybe in her early thirties, stood waiting by the door.

' B.T.'

He didnt want to meet her, not that he really minded, it was just that he hated meeting others offline. He thought of the game as a game and the real world as the real world. He didnt think the two should come together, but this time it couldnt be helped, they needed to help Bear.

" B.T." He yelled over, waving.

She waved too, walking down to meet him. " Bear is gone, but I found out where he might be going."

" Where?"

" A while ago Bear complained about a young man, named Koi, who had been giving him a bit of trouble. He didnt say much, but I suspect hes our attacker."

Krim nodded. Suddenly his head shot up, staring at her. " You mean he went to the attackers house. Why!"

" I dont know, but I have the mans address thanks to some good tracking. Come on, we have to hurry."

Getting into her car Krim closed the windows, looking pnce back at the hospital.

' Please let us get there in time, dont let anything happen.'

Bear gasped, grabbing his stomach once again. Blood seeped through his fingertips, dripping onto the fllor.

' Man, this was stupid.'

He had to though. He had to know, had to stop his baby from doing worse. And if this was his baby's way of getting rid of the frusteration his daddy had to help him.

Standing up as straight as he could Bear walked up the steps, opening his sons door, looking around.

Nothing special, just a normal small house. Couch, T.V., bedroom, everything one would need.

The door slammed shut. With a small jump Bear spun around, staring into his sons hateful eyes.

" I knew you would come daddy dearest." His son smirked. " I knew it."

Chrisy. Hides Dont hurt me! I made this in only a few minutes im sorry! Please review, and thank you for sticking around. It will end soon. pokes head out from behind couch Heh...


	12. My Flesh, My Blood, My Sorrows

Chris: Well hiya all! Hehe rubs back of head and sticks out tongue I know I haven't updated in forever, and it is my entire fault, so don't yell! Or you can yell, just not so loudly, my dog pee's whenever she gets scared of people. --' A full bred boxer and its as cowardly as… well… a coward! I know, ya'll probably want to strangle me considering I haven't updated in years, but that's ok, I give ya full permission to put out your anger on Mousse!

Mousse: OO What!

Shampoo: Shampoo don't want Mousse to be hurt, Shampoo like Mousse. Mousse kind to Shampoo.

Chris: … Damn… aw well. Just review then…

Chapter 12:

Standing up as straight as he could Bear walked up the steps, opening his son's door, looking around.

Nothing special, just a normal small house. Couch, T.V., bedroom, everything one would need.

The door slammed shut. With a small jump Bear spun around, staring into his sons hateful eyes.

" I knew you would come daddy dearest." His son smirked. " I knew it."

Slowly Bear backed up, and then stopped. Why was he afraid? Koi was his son, his flesh and blood, and he needed him right now. Not to be scared and run away, he needed him with him, around him, to comfort him. Something was wrong, and Bear wanted to help his last living son.

" Koi." He smiled, taking one hand off his side and grasping his left arm, the one still holding his stomach. " Koi, what's wrong with you, tell me, I can help, I promise."

His son glared at him, not making a move. Silence swept into the room, filling it heavily.

" Please." He begged. " Please, I know your hurting and I want to help you any way that I can, I lov…"

He couldn't finish. Koi walked over so fast Bear couldn't react and punched him in the face, sending the older man to the floor. Before he fell Bear grabbed a hold of the nearby table, sending both it and the lamp on it crashing to the floor and sending the room into darkness.

Krim couldn't tell how long they had been traveling for, only that the address was making him confused. He didn't really know where they were going; he was always gone on business and such so he never really got to know his settings. B.T. was directing him though, to the best of her knowledge.

" Ok, I believe we turn a right down this road. Gah, I don't know!" She growled, slamming her fist into the dashboard.

" Calm down, it wont do us anything to get angry."

She remained quiet, staring at the address as if willing it in her mind to magically send them to the right direction. No such luck though, Krim still drove blindly into the night.

Mimiru gasped for breath, leaning over and holding her knees. Sora stared up at her with curious eyes, then began his search once again, looking around to find any clue about the whereabouts of Bear.

" Where do you think he could have gone?" He mumbled, clutching onto her hand tightly.

She sat up and took a look around, finally staring back down at him. " I really don't know, but I think I have a clue."

He watched her, and then turned his head once again to search around him. Nothing.

" Come on." She mumbled, grabbing onto his hand once again and leading him down the road.

Bear gasped, holding onto his side in pain. Blood seeped through the fabric of his clothing, dripping onto the cold hard wood floor. Gritting his teeth he stood, his hand falling onto the shards of glass that was once the lamp. Darkness filled his vision; the only things he could see were the outlines of the furniture, dulled in the dark night.

' Were did he go, I can't hear him…'

Someone stepped up behind him. Standing still, Bear's eyes slowly turned to the right, until he conjured enough courage to look behind him. The shape of his son stood there, holding something in his hand.

" Please son." Bear gasped, grasping onto his wound and slowly sitting up, leaning against one knee. " Please, I want to help. Lets just talk, alright?!"

Koi shook his head. " Not this time. For years you've been telling me to wait. To talk. To have father son moment, but I wont have it. Its not fair!"

Bear brought up his arm just as Koi slammed the metal object against him. Pain burned into his flesh, blood spraying onto his face. He could feel something caught in his arm, tearing and burning. Ripping his limb from his grasp Bear stumbled back, hitting against the couch, something unknown thumping to the floor. Bear didn't have any time to check it out though.

' I'm too weak, I can't even stand.'

Koi laughed, a cold bitter laugh, and Bear held onto his arm. Raising up the knife once again Koi lunged, missing him by mere inches.

Krim held his breath as he swerved to the side of the road, barely missing the two kids who ran out in front. Stopping the car he jumped out, racing over to them.

" Are you alright!" He yelled, grabbing onto the girls arm.

" Yeah." She mumbled, and then stood. A young boy huddled behind her, glaring at him.

Krim stared down at them for a moment, and then shook his head. He was about to turn around when the girl grabbed onto him.

" Have you seen a man run by here? He was in the hospital and I think he was looking for someone. He was bleeding, a wound near his gut!" She asked, sweat rolling down her face and tears brimming in her eyes.

Krim stood there in shock, then turned fully around to face her. " Do you mean a man named Bear?"

She nodded, a smile forming.

" Wait." Krim pointed down at her and smiled. " You must be Mimiru! Its me, Krim."

Her grin grew bigger, until the boy grabbed onto her and tugged. " Bear" He spoke, his voice soft and nervous.

She nodded. " Krim, can we ride with you, I think I know where Bear is."

Krim grabbed onto her and ran into the car, the kids getting into the back. Turning it on and glancing back at B.T., he took off down the road directed by Mimiru.

Bear held onto the side of the counter, stumbling into what looked like the kitchen. His vision was too blurry to tell.

Behind him cackled his son, stepping slowly and loud enough to taunt Bear.

Putting his good hand down on the counter he felt himself slip, the mixture of blood and the plates half off the table causing him to loose his balance. As he fell the dishes around him smashed, the noise vibrating throughout the dark house.

" Please father, just stand there and let me finish this." Koi laughed, stepping over to him.

Bear winced and look up, too weak to move any longer. His limbs just wouldn't respond to what his mind was telling them to do.

" Koi, I'm sorry about your mother, and your siblings. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He croaked out, blood seeping into his mouth and choking him from his speech.

Koi shook his head. " No, you are not getting away this time!" He cried. " For years I have waited for this. It's your fault they're dead, and now your going to pay!"

Bear sat up slowly, leaning in a sitting position against the counter, his head down. Tears trickled down his face and dripped onto the floor, mixing with the crimson liquid. " I'm sorry."

Koi choked, his hands shaking against the knife. " If you didn't ask them to come, if you didn't fix that damned car when mom asked you to, you would have broken down and they wouldn't have rushed to get you. You killed them, you took them away from me!"

Filled with fury Koi charged, knife raised, yet Bear didn't move. He only watched his son, pain filling not only his physical form, but his mind and heart. He had hurt his son so much, and he couldn't be helped now.

" Too late…"

Closing his eyes, he waited for the oncoming pain, but nothing came. Only a load bang and something falling to the ground.

Opening his eyes he looked down in horror, his son on the ground and a pool of blood spilling around him.

Dark shadows ran toward him, yelling something unknown into his ear. He didn't understand though, and frankly he didn't care all too much. Slowly he rested, staring down at the dead frozen corpse that was once his son.

Chris – GOD ONLY KNOWS HOW LONG IVE BEEN WANTING TO DO THAT! Glad that's outta my system. I know I'm making at least one more chapter, I don't know about any more. Perhaps I should wrap this up. But I may make a separate story. Hmm, like something about the dysfunctional family that is Sora's. I didn't really get into him much. Some, but not much. Or maybe a sequel…

Shampoo: Maybe Chris should finish one story before starting on other one.

Chris… Maybe your right. All right, I know I always say this, but review! -


	13. Ending

Chris: Hi ya'll. This is being made in school so I'm really sorry about the delay. I can't work very well at home because I have no time but I do end up having a lot of free periods in the day at school. I think people are getting mad about how fast I'm typing though because its making a lot of noise. Heh. Well, you asked for the last chapter, which I believe this will be. Read on, and check out the last message at the end of this. Very cute and sweet I believe.

Chapter 13

Bear sighed, staring at the wall. No emotion showed on his face, just the dullness that was his world at that moment. Suddenly nothing seemed right anymore.

He had lost his wife, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His children, the highlight of his life. And now, even his eldest son was gone from his grasp, the only thing he had to hold onto.

' Gone…'

It seemed so blurry and fast, he didn't remember much. The gunshot was the hardest thing, and looking down at his son's body. Everything had felt numb; his body didn't want to work. People had run over though, Sora and Mimiru being the ones he recognized first. The third one who came, holding onto him tightly and trying to comfort his shocked form had been B.T.. The fourth person was over his son's body, just a shadow in the darkness, but he could tell from the clothes and hairstyle it was Krim, inspecting his work.

After that everything was gone. When he awoke he was in a bed in the hospital once more. A doctor had walked in and told him he would be fine, a few stitches on his arm, his stomach had to be redone, and a few bruising, but other then that he would live. Yet none of this information seemed to pass through him, only the cold hard fact that he would never see his son around.

' I let him down.'

For years he tried to comfort the child, telling him he didn't mean it, that everything was ok if they worked together, but the child wouldn't listen, eventually moving out. Since then he had been asking Bear for the money his mother had put in the inheritance, saying it was rightfully his. Bear wouldn't have it though. It was to be put away safe until his own death.

And that was what the boy had planned.

Bear would have never guessed his son would have attacked. In his mind he begged and pleaded with himself that he had gone temporarily insane. Everything was a dream, it had to be. He never snuck out of the hospital to see him, and his son was still in the dark house waiting. But nothing seemed right anymore, because the logical part of his mind wouldn't accept it.

He had let him down, he couldn't save his son. What kind of father had he been?

Krim sat outside the room, leaning against the door that held in his friend. With plain eyes he glared into the wall, silently cursing himself out.

' Why did you do it Krimmy boy? Why did you shoot him?'

At the time it seemed like the only logical thing to do. The gun had been on the floor of the living room, just lying there. Seeing all the things knocked over he knew a fight was going on, and he could hear the voices from the other room. When he stepped in and saw the boy over Bear, preparing to bring down the final blow, the just aimed and shot.

With a frustrated growl he punched the wall, ignoring the stares from other people. One man, what looked like a doctor, ran to him and began to lecture him about the hospital rules, but he pushed him aside.

Slowly he walked out of the hospital, looking back onto once into the window, which held Bear. With a sigh he stepped into his car.

It had been nearly a week after the incident. Bear was out of the hospital, stitched up and new. Staring at himself in the mirror he shook his head, resting his hands on the sink of the pubic bathroom.

' I can't believe I'm doing this.'

His son was to be buried, next to his other family members. The funeral was less then an hour away and he wasn't ready yet, too shaky to even get on his shirt right. Every time he thought about it tears welled up in his eyes and wouldn't stop, not until he splashed cold water onto his face to shock him out of it.

Sitting up he wiped the sweat from his brow and finally buttoned his shirt and slipped on his shoes. Taking one last look at the mirror he walked out onto the grass.

It didn't take him long to arrive at the burial ground. The coffin sat, flowers decorating it. Around it stood several of Koi's friends, most Bear has never even seen before. At one end stood Krim, B.T., Sora and Mimiru, all staring intently at him.

The session seemed long, longer then he wanted to admit. The whole time he didn't even listen to the priest, only staring down at the coffin, which held the boy. The priest had no idea who he was, who his son had been, and neither had anyone else. Walking over he reached down, gliding his hand over the smooth wooden surface.

" Koi, I'm sorry." He mumbled, tears trailing down his face. " If I had only been there for you more. If I didn't break down, if I had only stayed in that hospital, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry. I know you were a good boy, I know how much everything hurt, I'm sorry."

Someone stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at it, noticing the ring, and turned away. B.T. led him back to the group, holding his hand all the way.

For the rest of the time no one said anything except for small mumblings and crying. Slowly they placed him into the ground and departed. Only Bear stood, watching them take away his son from him permanently.

Voices from behind him. Turning he watched as his friends walked over, each of them a bland look on their face.

" Bear, I'm sorry." Krim whispered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Bear nodded, just noticing Sora behind Mimiru's pant leg. Bending down he gave a soft smile, barely seeing as the boy dives toward him into his arms.

Shock took over him before anything else, but within seconds he was grasping tightly onto the boy, scared to let go. The warmth of the child's body felt nice against him, against his fears. Suddenly Sora let go, looking into his eyes.

" Bear." Mimiru smiled, bending down toward their height. " Sora wants to ask you something."

Bear looked back at Sora and nodded. With a big breath of air Sora closed his eyes and spoke.

" Please can I come and stay with you daddy?"

The older man looked down at him, unable to move. Tears fell freely, and he grasped onto the child and held him tight.

" I'm not a good father though, I don't…"

He couldn't finish his sentence before Krim latched onto him. " You're a wonderful dad, and we can all help."

With a sad smile he nodded, standing and taking Sora's hand into his own. A warm light fell upon him, filling him with a sudden burst of energy. Closing his eyes he he sighed.

What seemed like a black and white image floated into his head, everything in first person. A child ran up to him, maybe three or four, and smiled into the camera, handing the holder something in a bag.

" Here daddy, I love you." The child laughed.

Inside a red heart, made from cheap cardboard and marker, with stick figures of a child and dad. The holder laughed and held it up to the camera.

' To my favorite daddy in the world, I love you. Love: Koi.'

Smiling, Bear looked into the sky, back at his friends, and into the sky again.

' Maybe this can be… a new beginning…'

Chris: Yes, that was the end. I really didn't know how to wrap it up, but I hope you liked the last little flashback.

Thank you all so much for being so patient with me, it's helped a lot. I wouldn't have even considered making new chapters for this had not people like Torii urged me on. You have been wonderful, I thank you. I believe I may make a sequel perhaps, or another story concerning this. What does everything think? Thank you again for all your kind words; this has been a wonderful experience. I did enjoy how this turned out. Bows and exits stage left


End file.
